Ella
Ella, labeled The Fairytale Princess, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Maskwak. Biography The Fairytale Princess Ella is super sunny, entusiastic and naïve. Sometimes her feelings become too much to express and it just HAS to come out in song! She loved Total Drama World Tour, and even though Chris insists this season does not have a musical element, Ella still randomly bursts into song anyway. Unfortunately is often to her team's detriment since she pauses to sing at inopportune times. Enthusiastic on the sidelines... distractingly enthusiastic! When she sings bird will often join in and she often wakes up covered in adorable baby deer and rabbits. Personality Ella is a songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. She was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour and reveals in her audition tape that she got herself banned from her local mall for singing the season's musical numbers. Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only thing that could break her happiness is mistreatment of her animal friends or being rejected. Ella also has her head permanently up in the clouds, as she is oblivious to the other contestants' annoyance of her incessant singing, though most of them hold nothing against her as a person. She is almost constantly in a great mood and is open to doing whatever it takes to cheer somebody up. Apperance Ella has black hair,black eyes,fair skin,wears a pink hairbow,a princess dress,gloves,choker and slippers. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team?, Audition Tape Like her fellow campers, Ella auditioned for Total Drama. In her audition tape, she informs us that she enjoyed Total Drama World Tour, memorized all the songs, and sung them all at her local mall. As a result, she was banned from the mall. Trivia * Ella parodies the typical Disney princess, who sings and has a strong connection with animals. Like Disney princess, Snow White. Her clothes, and hairstyle look just like Snow White's. *Ella enjoyed the season Total Drama World Tour. *Her along with Sugar are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Ella is the first contestant to frequently wear gloves. *Ella was the second cast member on Total Drama Pahkitew Island to be unfairly voted off. *In Ella's audition tape, she sings and gets told to stop singing by Mr. McGillis. **Coincidentally, Mr. McGillis is Total Drama's creator. ** She is the first TD character to resemble a princess. Gallery EllaIsSoFlawless.jpg|Ella being surprised. SugarEllaPear.jpg|Ella. Move_peasants_the_queen_of_everything's_here.jpg|Ella flawlessly floating down a cliff. C'mon she's obviously ONE of the antagonists.jpg|Ella and Sugar in the theme song. Sky and her team.jpg Ellaanimals.png Btm2.png Ellabtm2.png Ella.png Episode1.png Daveella3.png Daveella2.png|arent they just so cute togher Ellasshoe.png Daveella1.png Ellasout.jpg|Ella riding the cannon of Shame Ellablushing.png|Ella blushing at Dave Daveandellapicnic.png Ella.png|Ella getting carried by a pig EllaProfile.jpg|Ella's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rotations-ella-org.png|Ella's rotations 640px-Ellaenelcapitulo13.png EllaSit.png EllaOfficialDesign.png 78Ella.png 184px-The Official Ella.png Ellablushing.png Daveella3.png Daveella2.png Ellasshoe.png EllaSugarPaintballoons.jpg Ella.jpg Total drama pahkitew island ella official design by totaldramalegohd-d7banwq.png Ella!!!!!!!.png Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Team Maskwak Category:Non-Merge Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Animal Lovers Category:Singers Category:Friendly Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:Beauiful Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Compassionate Characters Category:Angelic Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Caring Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lovable Characters Category:Lovely Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Admirable Characters Category:Affable Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Gentle Characters Category:Innocent Characters Category:Funky Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Mature Characters Category:Sunny Characters Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Nature Lovers Category:Sweetie Pies Category:Sweethearts Category:Enthusiastic Characters Category:Positive Characters Category:Graceful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Pretty Characters Category:Cuties Category:Quirky Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Big Hearted Characters Category:Beloved Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Heartful Characters Category:Affably Good Category:Smiley Characters Category:Good Natured Characters Category:Well-Mannered Characters Category:Characters With Good Manners Category:Nature-Loving Heroes Category:Kawaiiko Characters Category:Animal-Loving Heroes Category:Woodland Lovers Category:Fangirls Category:Girly Girls Category:Nice characters Category:Good-Mannered Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Good Singers Category:Protagonistic Characters Category:Protector of The Innocence Category:Best Singers Category:Nice Girls Category:Fairytale Princesses Category:Wonderful Singers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Protagonists Category:Beautiful Singers Category:Woodland Kindness Category:Love Characters Category:Princess of Kindness Category:Princess of Love Category:Woodland Animal Lovers Category:Woodland Animal Kindness Category:Cute Singers Category:Fan Favorites Category:Polite Protagonists Category:Friendly Protagonists Category:Cheerful Protagonists Category:Compassionate Protagonists Category:Gentle Protagonists Category:Innocent Protagonists Category:Kawaiiko Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Adorable Protagonists Category:Pleasant Heroes Category:Pleasant Characters Category:Pleasant Protagonists Category:Gentle Heroes Category:Innocent Heroes Category:Sweet Heroes Category:Sweet Protagonists Category:Graceful Heroes Category:Graceful Protagonists Category:Dazzling Protagonists Category:Magic Characters Category:Magical Protagonists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Heroes Category:Black Haired Heroines Category:Black Haired Protagonists Category:Heroic Princesses Category:Brunette Haired Characters Category:Brunette Haired Heroes Category:Brunette Haired Heroines Category:Brunette Haired Protagonists Category:Slender Characters Category:Slender Heroes Category:Slender Heroines Category:Slender Protagonists Category:Kind-Hearted Brunettes Category:Saccharine Characters Category:Saccharine Heroes Category:Saccharine Heroines Category:Saccharine Protagonists Category:Saccharine Brunettes Category:Heroic Brunettes Category:Cutie Contestants Category:Heroic Cutiepies Category:Cutiepies Category:Cutiepie Contestants Category:Heroic Fairytale Princesses Category:Sweet-Hearted Princesses Category:Child Kindness Category:Protector of The Children Category:Child Lovers Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Characters Everyone Loves Category:Refined Characters Category:Refined Heroes Category:Refined Heroines Category:Refined Protagonists Category:Generous Characters Category:Generous Heroes Category:Generous Heroines Category:Generous Protagonists Category:Kind-Hearted Females Category:Parody Characters Category:Parody Heroes Category:Parody Heroines Category:Parody Protagonists Category:Polite Heroes Category:Polite Heroines Category:True Kindness Category:True Politeness